


Indulge

by skz_jpeg



Series: ~vintage~ [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not full on smut, Sexual Content, again sorry kids, army!jongho, for like a split sec, i read this over and i swear if there are any typos/mistakes, im gonna sail myself to the bermuda triangle, jongyoung best boys, mild spice, seongsan mentioned, when will my husband return from the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: “There’s no way you’re actually here.”“You’re right. I’m a dream, you’re hallucinating right now.”“Don’t tell me that. I might actually believe it.”“You should kiss me then. To solidify the idea that I’m really here.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: ~vintage~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: skz_jpeg  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> ****If you wish to learn the TW, please refer to the end notes****
> 
> song: The Paper Kites - Give Me Your Fire, Give Me Your Rain  
> gif: _Skam_ France

Is it possible to love someone so much that your heart aches?  
That the reflection of their eyes are so bright and starry that the sky is rendered useless?  
That if you could conjure up all the love your heart can possibly create to give to them, you would in a millisecond?

Wooyoung knew the feeling. And he knew it well. Though if he’s honest, he’s been missing feeling that feeling for a while. His boyfriend had volunteered to join the army and has been gone for several months. The letters were constant, however, the only thing keeping Wooyoung somewhat sane.

On a particularly hard day, he walked into his room and shut the door. Not that he really needed to since he lived alone but it made him feel safer. He got on his hands and knees beside the bed and bent over to look underneath it. He reached out to grab the shoe box closest to him and brought it with him to the bed in which he sat cross legged in the middle of.

After he was comfortably sat, he removed the lid to reveal the nearly full box of letters. The most recent ones. There was another shoe box bursting at the seams underneath the bed.

He smiled as he saw the letter at the top. It had a kiss on it with red lipstick. He kissed over it like he always did now whenever he saw this letter and opened it, reading the first handwritten words.

_‘My beloved Wooyoung,_

_Fear not for the kiss on this letter is my own. As for the red lipstick though, I must say, I do not think I’ll be purchasing one for myself when I come back home.’_

Wooyoung smiled and felt the burst of joy on his chest that made him want to laugh.

_’The women in this camp encouraged me to kiss this letter for you, though. I hope you still remember the shape of my lips but here’s a reminder of them._

_This may come as a shock to you, but I still think about you every day. I wonder what you’re doing, if you’re asleep while I’m awake, if you’ve finally fallen for someone who you could meet with more often than me. I know, I know. You told me not to think of such things. I try not to, though, but I wouldn’t blame you. If my memory serves me well, you love affection and I’m too far away to indulge you, I’m afraid.’_

Wooyoung’s heart ached the way it always did whenever he’s reminded that his lover was so far from him and has been for too long of a time.

_‘I long for the day I can pull you into my arms again. To kiss you and touch you and love you like you deserve. I hope you can forgive my long absence when I return. And I will be returning, you hear me?’_

Wooyoung’s eyes teared up the way it always did when he’s reminded of where his lover actually was. It wasn’t that he lived in a different country, working a 9 to 5 and going grocery shopping each week. No, he was in the army, training to fight, to survive when others are trying to kill him. Any day, these letters can stop suddenly and he hated remembering that.

_’I really love and miss you, darling. And it wouldn’t be a letter from me if I didn’t smudge my writing.’_

Wooyoung giggled. Jongho always complained about the annoyance of being left handed and accidentally smudging the ink as his hand moved across the page.

_’I hope to hear from you soon and to sooner see you with my own two eyes and touch you with my own skin._

_I love you, darling. Please write back soon. I’ll be waiting._

_Love always, your Jongho.’_

Wooyoung kissed the other red kiss on the bottom of the letter and after wiping his tears away, he folded the letter back up and put it aside on the box lid before picking up another one.

The cycle continued. He didn’t know why he wasted his energy wiping away his tears if more would keep coming but he did it anyway until the night turned to dawn and he’s read every single letter in that box. With all the care in the world, he packed them all back up, kissing that one letter again and placing it right on the top before replacing the lid.

Without getting off the bed, he tucked the box back under it and then rested on his back in the center of the bed.

Light was beginning to peak through the sides of the curtains, bathing the room in a navy blue hue. It allowed him to see the pictures he had hung up of his family, his friends, his lover.

He fell asleep, a dreamless sleep that lasted until the late afternoon.

When he’d next open his eyes, he’d be facing away from the window on his side and hugging a pillow to his chest. Well, that’s what he thought it was. He blinked his eyes several times. Whenever his eyes closed, they’d stay closed for a few seconds longer since he found it slightly harder to open them again.

He shifted his head a few times, trying to rest it comfortably when the fibers of this pillow felt prickly against his chin. When he couldn’t find a comfortable position, he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to see what the issue was. Then he was frozen.

He must still be asleep. This must be that dream that didn’t come to him during his slumber because there was no way he was holding his lover to his chest right now. His eyes were closed, his breathing was steady, and his brown soft hair cascaded on the comforter that Wooyoung didn’t bother to use before he passed out.

Is this real, though? Is he really in his arms right now?

“J-Jongho?” He said his name in a shaky voice, moving his arm to let his hand cup his face. He thanked the lord his cheeks were still full though he noticed the amount of muscle gained on his chest and arms. “Jongho?” Wooyoung said a bit more firmly and shook him slightly.

“Mn.” It was always difficult to wake him up fully. He’d have to call his name a few more times.

“Jongho, wake up.” Jongho sighed and shifted his position slightly but he was still asleep.

“Come on, Jongho, show me your beautiful eyes.” Wooyoung kissed his forehead. He was real, right? He felt so real.

“Jongho?” Wooyoung called him by his name again when he saw his eye lids flickering, trying to open and stay closed at the same time.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” Wooyoung grinned, finally seeing those soft brown eyes.

“O-oh, did I fall asleep too quickly?” Wooyoung giggled then screeched then cried before launching himself onto his lover. He barely made a noise under his sudden weight and held him tightly. Jongho’s always been strong and he’s always been toned but he felt the difference when he held him and it made him cry some more. Jongho wasn’t too different than him and cried even through his grin.

“What the hell are you doing here? Why didn’t you warn me? I could’ve picked you up. I could’ve been awake. We could’ve made love twice by now.” Jongho laughed and tried to find a way to kiss him but Wooyoung was too busy crying onto his shoulder to let himself be pushed back. He settled for kissing his neck.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. It came as a surprise for me too. I didn’t have time to tell you. If I wrote you a letter I would’ve arrived before it.” Wooyoung whined and held him tighter for a few seconds before finally pulling back.

His hands stayed in his hair as he took in the sight of him. He pushed back the hair covering his forehead to get a better look. His skin was ever so tanned, the bags under his eyes were darker than they were before but his eyes still rivaled the night sky.

“There’s no way you’re actually here.” Wooyoung whispered his thoughts out loud.

“You’re right. I’m a dream, you’re hallucinating right now.”

“Don’t tell me that. I might actually believe it.” Wooyoung pouted.

“You should kiss me then. To solidify the idea that I’m really here.” Wooyoung didn’t have to be told twice and within the next second, he was pressing their lips together. Wooyoung never felt so small in his arms the way he did then. He almost forgot the feeling entirely to be engulfed in his arms. He never wants to forget the feeling.

Wooyoung moaned against his lips and moved his legs to properly straddle him, essentially pulling some of his weight off of Jongho. The younger immediately pulled away from the kiss.

“No, lay on me. I missed your weight.” Wooyoung giggled but indulged him and rested his legs on top of Jongho’s so his entire weight was on him.

The next time they’d kiss would be slower, more precise, less anxious.

Jongho’s hand would go up the back of his shirt and Wooyoung would twitch slightly at the softness of his hands, the warmness of it touching the small of his back, sending electric pulses through his body. One of his hands would rest on the waistline of his trousers right above his butt while the other traced up and down his spine. He missed being touched like this.

Their tongues reacquainted themselves and it sent more shivers down his spine.

“You know, I’m not one to pray but I did so every day since I was away from you that I’d be able to kiss your lips again.” Jongho admitted.

“I did too. I guess someone finally answered our prayers, huh?”

“Finally. God,” Jongho pressed their lips firmly together as he flipped them over. However, he did not rest his entire weight on Wooyoung, not wanting to absolutely crush him when he just got him back in his arms. Wooyoung immediately locked his ankles over Jongho’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his torso closer to his until they were flushed together.

“How long are you here for?” Wooyoung asked him.

“Mm,” Jongho palm rubbed his thigh up and down, occasionally squeezing. He felt content to find that they were still strong and thick like they were before.

“For a few days, my love.”

“You and I are going to be glued to this bed for those few days, then.” Wooyoung grinned at him. Jongho chuckled and pecked his lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of ever leaving.” They didn’t dare think about him having to do so much too soon and focused solely on each other at that moment, right then and there.

When night fell and it was exactly 24 hours since Wooyoung started rereading the letters sent to him, it was an entirely different scene. They didn’t bother with blankets or bedsheets, they didn’t bother with clothes when they knew it’d just be pulled back or thrown to the ground soon. It being summer meant the AC only helped to not make it swelteringly hot inside when you’re just sitting on the couch. But after…vigorous activity, their skin remained clammy making the idea of covering up uncomfortable.

“And the guys over there, some of them are the dumbest meat heads I’ve ever had the displeasure of being in the same room with,” Wooyoung giggled as Jongho told him some stories.

Wooyoung’s head rested on his chest, his fingertip drawings hearts all over his chest while Jongho’s fingertip did the same on his back.

“But I’ve made a few companions. There’s this guy, Seonghwa. He talked about his fiancé like every day. Every conversation we had it was ‘oh, San did this once. Oh, San loves this.’ It was getting a bit annoying. And then I realized, I do the same about you so why am I complaining?” Wooyoung giggled again and cuddled more against him, bringing his leg over his, essentially trapping him now but Jongho loved it.

“What did you say about me?”

“What didn’t I say about you? I spoke about how your voice is annoying, how you leave your clothes on the floor,”

“Hey!” Wooyoung’s voice did that thing where it cracked and became a little deafening as he pinched his chest.

“I’m kidding, love, I’m kidding! Ow, that hurt.”

“Oh, hush, no it didn’t. You’re pure muscle now.” And wow, he really was. Making love to him this time was a chance for him to get acquainted with his new body. He learned what was new, what was different. He couldn’t say he disliked it at all, though.

“I still got some chub left in me. Look.” Jongho forced the flabby skin of his stomach to appear and pinched it.

“See? I’m still your Jjong.” Wooyoung giggled and placed a hand over that part of his stomach.

“If you never change your personality, you’ll always be my Jjong. I couldn’t care less how much your body changes.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course.”

“What if I lose a limb?” Wooyoung frowned.

“Honey, don’t say that. I’ll throw up.”

“So, I wouldn’t be your Jjong if I become an amputee?”

“No, you would be. But excuse me if I don’t want to think about the amount of pain and distress you’d be in if that happens. No, it won’t happen.” Wooyoung nestled his face in the crook of his neck, trying to erase the thought from his brain.

“Okay, I’m sorry, love. That was a bit insensitive of me. I don’t want to put that image in your head.” Jongho cradled his head and kissed his forehead a few times. “I’m sorry. You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just never wanna let you go.”

“I know the feeling, sweetheart.” They both closed their eyes and just bathed in each other’s presence. Not much else was said that night as sleep found them. The last words spoken was a love confession before their eyes closed to welcome sweet dreams of a healthy love in old age.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Talks of body image towards the end. Not negative but still could make some uncomfortable. 
> 
> The stories in this series will be ~vintage~ inspired. What does that mean? lol idk. The time period/era of the fics in this series will not be current/modern time. It will be mostly if not only 20th century. and bc im american and learning an entirely different culture in the 20th century is a tad difficult, i'm gonna stick to what i'm more familiar with. i hope it doesn't throw you off too much.
> 
> This particular fic was set in the late 30s, early 40s.


End file.
